


History Lesson

by orangecreme



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, Gen, Humanstuck, Random & Short, bc why not, college cafe, kankri is a tea drinker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecreme/pseuds/orangecreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kankri wanted after all those years was some peace, a little discretion.</p><p>Yeah, Aradia won't let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> The Battle of Nineveh in 612 B.C. is a real thing.  
> (From what I saw) No names were really mentioned.  
> Also, the idea this time was:  
> "you’re an immortal who keeps making history and guess what my best subject is au"

You sit down in the cafe that is on the campus of your college and sip the tea you ordered. You retreat into your thoughts for while until you hear a woman's voice. "Hey," you look and see a young lady who looks younger then you. She is wearing a fancy dark red shirt and a long black skirt.

"Hello there," you say with a smile. You have never seen her before but her brown eyes narrow at you.

There is a pause and you gesture to the seat beside you, "You may sit if you wish to."

Her brown hair is tied up into a high pony tail, which sways as she sits down. She continues to glare at you and you begin to wonder if she has the wrong person. You put down your drink and open your mouth to suggest as such, when she says, "You know, I'm a real history buff. In fact, it is my major."

You blink, taken back. "Is that so? I enjoy politics, and it is my major," you smile again.

She huffs, sitting back a little and smiling, "I know pretty much anything and everything. I have it all memorized."

You smirk a little, "Should I quiz you on that?"

She looks at you for a second and says, "No. You know how when you read about history, there are names, physical descriptions, and most of the time paintings of famous people who, you know. Made history one way or the other."

"Of course," you say, tilting your head. You are very confused and nervous as to where this is conversation is heading.

"I've seen you around before," she says and your heart skips a beat. "What's your name?"

You relax a little and say, "I am Kankri Vantas."

Her eyes narrow again, "Huh. Weird. You know, there's a few guys throughout history with a similar or the same name as you. The physical description of these men are very similar to each other, and you as well. And you know, I looked up them all up and found a couple of paintings that look pretty much exactly like you."

You stare at her, frozen, and she stares at you. After a long moment, she says, "The first time a man with a name similar to Kankri Vantas appears in history is back in 612 B.C. During the Battle of Nineveh."

You swallow nervously. Suddenly, the woman stands up, putting her hands on the table and leaning towards you. You lean away and the woman whispers, "I know who you are. I know what you are. I know how old you really are. I know how to kill you and I am not afraid to do it. I am Aradia Megido and I am watching you. Don't forget that."

The woman- Aradia stands up straight and walks out of the cafe without another word.


End file.
